


In the Light of Dawn

by lekosis



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Morning Sex, Multi, PWP, Thancred needed a hug, Threesome - F/M/M, and also to be very lovingly banged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lekosis/pseuds/lekosis
Summary: Thancred wakes up in someone else's bed.
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Comments: 32
Kudos: 85





	In the Light of Dawn

There is solid warmth before him, and solid warmth behind, and Thancred feels as though he has been asleep for years.

Gentle voices are murmuring over his head. Delicate fingers card through his hair.

The weight of someone's hand rests on his hip, a thumb tracing soft circles in his skin, just above the hem of his trousers. 

He's so _warm_. 

Vaguely, he recalls the library, the smell of unbalanced aether pervasive even at the bottom of the Rising Stones' complex of corridors. He'd been working late again, trying, _trying_ to get caught up on everything that had been neglected while he… while the Ascian...

No.

A frown must furrow his brow, as over his head he hears the soft conversation pause. The fingers in his hair slow in their hypnotic rhythm, then pull away, and he nearly groans with the loss. 

"There he is," says a woman's voice from beside him, and Thancred finally manages to move, shifting slightly against her body as he tries to place it. 

Moenbryda?

He drags his eyes open. 

It _is_ her, head propped up above him on one hand, linen shirt draped haphazardly over her wonderful shoulders, bare skin pale and brilliant in the low trickle of morning light from the window. She smiles down at him, gently squeezing his hip where her hand still rests upon it.

"Mm… 'bryda?" Thancred blinks up at her, frowning in confusion. "This a dream?" Her eyes crinkle in amusement. 

"Not this time," she murmurs, lifting her hand to gently tap his nose. He shrinks away from her like a cat, wrinkling his nose, and she laughs, soft and low.

"What're you doing here?"

Her eyes are warm as they flick past him. "Ask the professor here."

The warmth at his back is closer now, and Thancred turns his head, slowly feeling life begin to trickle back into his limbs. 

"Urianger," he breathes, when he finds half-lidded golden eyes hovering over him. 

The elezen's gaze seems to shy away from direct eye contact. Instead, almost hesitant, Urianger lifts his hand and once more begins to run his fingers through Thancred's hair. 

Thancred exhales, slowly.

Neither of them is wearing a shirt. Urianger's skin is hot against his back, and Moenbryda is soft and warm where she wraps around his front. 

Thancred inhales, nostrils filling with the scent of them both.

"What'm _I_ … doing here?"

"Thy work hath laid thee low yet again, dear friend," Urianger murmurs, a slight frown touching his face. "We found thee spent 'pon thy table, as hath been thy habit these past sennights. We sought but to bear thee to thy chamber, but…" 

The elezen trails off, shrugging helplessly.

"You get clingy when you're half asleep," Moenbryda chuckles, and lifts a hand to Thancred's face, running her thumb down the side of his cheek to his Archon's tattoos, fingers hooking playfully into his choker. 

He can't help it--he leans into the touch like a man starved, eyes half closing in guilty pleasure. 

"You were so stuck to Uri, we couldn't just leave you alone in that closet you call a living space."

"Mm." Thancred's arms are curled before him, his knuckles resting gently against the swell of Moenbryda's breasts, his legs tangled with theirs. "Don't remember," he murmurs, and presses himself closer, burying his face against her collarbone. "Should have left me there. Got work to do."

"You can go back to doing it after you've slept in a proper bed for once." She lets her head fall back to the pillows above him, and reaches over him to draw them both closer, corralling him into this valley of their bodies and pressing her warmth to his. 

Urianger's fingers are still moving through his hair, slow and hypnotic. Thancred finds he's leaning into the touch, only half aware that his lips have parted, that his body is so, so warm. He lets out a slow breath, and despite his protest, makes no move to escape their embrace.

Moenbryda chuckles, and the sound resonates in his chest, rolls through his torso, warms his...

Belatedly, Thancred realizes that his morning erection is pressed idly against Moenbryda's thigh.

That an answering pressure lies close and warm against the curve of his ass. 

Thancred swallows, suddenly very, very awake. A low, rolling shiver runs through his body. 

He hears an intake of breath from behind him, and the hand in his hair stills. 

Unbidden, a whimper of protest escapes Thancred's lips.

All three of them pause, and Thancred freezes, eyes flicking open, breath caught.

Above him, his bedmates exchange a glance. Thancred swallows, hardly daring to breathe. 

Then, slowly, hesitantly, Urianger's fingertips alight on the shell of his ear, delicately tracing the curve of it.

Thancred's eyes flutter shut, and a low groan rises in his throat. 

Behind him, Urianger is trembling.

Moenbryda's hand cups his hip. Delicately, experimentally, her fingertip teases its way under the waistline of his trousers. Thancred's lips part, a shuddering breath wracking his chest. He finds himself pressing back against Urianger, his hands fluttering against Moenbryda's breast. 

"Pretty sure this is a dream," he whispers, afraid to open his eyes again.

Gentle fingers catch his chin, and he's forced to look up, gaze caught by the furrow in Moenbryda's angled brows.

She's beautiful. They both are.

"Thancred," she asks.

He can't look away from her. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

Slowly, as if waiting for him to pull away, she leans forward to press a gentle kiss against his open mouth.

Behind him, he can _feel_ the jolt that runs through Urianger's cock.

Slowly, hesitantly, warm lips descend to alight on Thancred's throat, just below his ear, ghosting over his tattoo. 

"Urianger," Thancred breathes, leaning helplessly into the other man's touch. The elezen's inhalation is a sharp and fragile thing against his pulse. 

"Shit," Moenbryda whispers. Her lips have parted, and her eyes are fixed on the place where the two of them meet. 

She leans past him, and as Urianger rises to meet her, their lips coming together just above Thancred's ear, she tucks her fingers into his choker and _tugs_. 

Thancred _whines._ Both of them are pressing closer now, and he can hear Urianger's breathing run ragged as their lips finally part, inches from his ear. 

Urianger's chest is so _hot_ against his back.

Moenbryda's grip on the choker tightens, and Thancred inhales, long and slow. 

He meets her eyes, and when she kisses him again, he can taste Urianger on her lips. 

"Blessed Crystal," the elezen breathes, just behind his ear, and Thancred can _feel_ how he strains to keep from rolling eager hips into his body.

"Urianger," Thancred murmurs again. He licks his lips, glancing up at Moenbryda, then twists far enough to catch golden eyes with his own.

For just a moment, Urianger stares back at him, transfixed, lips parting. Thancred takes a moment simply _look_ at him, to trace the lines of his face, unencumbered by hood or goggles. His silver hair is tousled by sleep, a thin line of scruff roughening the edge of his beard, a vulnerable furrow between his brows, and in the low golden light of dawn trickling in through the narrow window and bathing them in gentle shadow, he's _beautiful._

Thancred can feel the weight of Moenbryda's rapt attention as the elezen's gaze slides down his body. Long, delicate fingers graze his shoulders, run down his spine, and circle the waistband of Thancred's trousers in hesitation.

"My dear friend," Urianger whispers, "wilt thou allow it?"

"Yes," Thancred stutters, clinging to them both like a man drowning. "Yes, yes, yes."

Urianger lets out a helpless breath and leans forward, claiming Thancred's mouth, desperate, hungry. His beard is rough on Thancred's skin, locks of dusty blond hair falling delicately over Thancred's brow as the elezen shyly presses his tongue past the barrier of Thancred's lips. 

Thancred wants to swallow him whole. When they part, he's gasping, and Moenbryda's fingers pulling his face back to hers are on fire.

The warmth at his back withdraws just long enough for the sound of a drawer opening, of clinking glass, to ring in the quiet morning.

Moenbryda reclaims Thancred's lips as a cork is unstoppered behind him. Her tongue slips into his mouth in her lover's place as Urianger reaches forward to slowly, slowly pull free the drawstring of Thancred's trousers. 

She kisses him again, and again, and again, and her hands are moving to his hips, lifting him just enough to free the cloth when Urianger pulls the garment from his body. He's panting against her mouth, reaching blindly for her smalls, _groaning_ when he finds her already wet beneath them. 

Then she draws his leg over her hip, opening him up for her lover's advance, and Urianger presses one slicked fingertip into Thancred's entrance. 

His head falls back against the pillows, baring his throat as he keens. 

Moenbryda falls on his vulnerable pulse with lips and teeth. She's grinding against him, wet smalls against his bare cock. Thancred digs his heel into her calf, desperately trying to ground himself. His toes are _curling,_ limbs already trembling against Moenbryda's grip.

Urianger presses a second delicate, gentle finger inside of him, slowly, slowly, til Thancred _burns_ with it, unable to stop himself from bucking back against those maddeningly cautious hands.

Moenbryda's breast is in his hand and Thancred is on fire, one thumb flicking over her nipple, the other driving circles around her sex as his fingers slip inside of her. She's so, so wet, her walls already writhing around his fingers, and his cock is hard as stone between her grasping thighs.

"Shit, yes," she rasps, growling into his throat. 

Urianger adds a third finger, and Thancred can't breathe. 

He realizes after a moment that the thin, inhuman sound filling the gold-bathed room is issuing from his own throat beneath Moenbryda's lips and teeth. She _groans_ at the sound of it, and bucks harder against his stuttering hand.

Urianger begins to thrust his fingers into Thancred's ass, and Moenbryda reaches her first shuddering climax with Thancred's knuckles grinding inside her cunt. 

She claims his lips again, her tongue more forceful now as she rides out her own orgasm and coaxes him into a rhythm against Urianger. The elezen at his back is panting, his fingers moving faster, scissoring apart to open Thancred's body for his cock.

"Thancred," he whispers, lips hot on the hyur's ear, "dearest Thancred, darling Thancred."

Thancred has long since lost the ability to speak and can only moan, mouth open, sharp, wet gasps falling from his lips to Moenbryda's skin as Urianger's fingers continue their relentless pulse. 

"Urianger," Thancred manages, " _please._ I beg of you."

The elezen sucks in a stuttering breath, hips jerking against him, and abruptly bites down on the meat of his shoulder. Thancred sobs, jerking helplessly in Moenbryda's grip. She's implacable, one hand wrapped around the knee flung over her thigh, pinning him in place and watching her lover's pulsing fingers with bright and burning eyes. Thancred's nails rake across her back, and a low, animal growl drops like liquid from her parted lips as she holds him.

Urianger finally, _finally_ pulls his fingers free in one long, slow glide, and Thancred groans, body collapsing against the bed, limbs trembling, feeling his entrance flexing against the sudden emptiness, cool air upon the oil left behind. 

Slowly, Moenbryda eases her grip on his leg, and shifts to part her own thighs instead. She descends on his mouth once more and he lets her, welcoming her tongue, eyes rolling back in his head at the sound of more oil being _slicked_ over the cock at his back.

She lines him up with her folds, wet and wanting.

A thick stiffness presses against his entrance.

He is immobile, mouth open, eyes unfocused. There are hands in his hair, on his jaw, on his cock. They trap him between them, and he sinks into Moenbryda's cunt with a strangled cry even as Urianger _takes_ him from behind. 

He sucks in a shuddering gasp.

Urianger's narrow chest is heaving at his back. 

Moenbryda's mouth is open, eyes closed in pleasure, her breasts pressed tightly against his skin. 

He can't move, can't escape this, doesn't want to. 

Slowly, gently, Urianger lifts a hand to Moenbryda's face, his arm a grounding weight across Thancred's shoulder. 

Then they begin to move.

Slowly, achingly, Urianger draws himself out of Thancred's body, then presses back in. He shifts in place, his hand dropping to Thancred's chest, nails scraping like lightning over a nipple as he seeks the right angle.

Moenbryda's embrace is all-encompassing as she begins to find a rhythm, thrusting herself down on his cock again and again, meeting Urianger thrust for thrust. 

Urianger's pace increases, his breath searing in Thancred's ear, fingertips digging into the dip of his pectoral, palm cupping the swell of muscle. He shifts--his angle changes just enough for his cock to _slide_ over Thancred's prostate--and Thancred _keens,_ bucking against him, stuttering into Moenbryda's cunt, helpless and hapless as they all groan, pressure rising inexorably between them.

"Please," Thancred realizes he's chanting. "Please, please--"

Someone's thumb slides between his lips as they fuck harder and harder into him, and he sucks it eagerly in with tongue and teeth. He can't contain the whine in his throat, can't comprehend anything but hot flesh in his mouth, three pairs of legs tangled and straining together, the long, merciless cock thrusting into his ass, the slick heat pulsing around his own erection. Their fingers are clasped in his, sweat between them, the bed creaking beneath them, Urianger thrusting into him, Moenbryda impaling herself on his cock--

Thancred comes so hard his vision goes white. 

Every muscle in his body goes taut as a bow string, and he spills himself into Moenbryda with a thin cry, balls tightening and body clenching. She _wails_ , hips snapping against his, milking every last drop from him as her walls pulse around him.

Urianger's thrusts are ever more urgent, their rhythm faltering, and Thancred is nearly sobbing as the elezen hits that beautiful spot inside him over and over again. He finds the other man's hands, seizes Moenbryda's, binds the three of them together with the strength of his grip as she braces him against the cock thrusting into his body. 

Urianger stutters to a halt with one final groan, spilling a flood of hot slick into Thancred, and the hyur's eyes roll back in his head, his own cock still twitching within Moenbryda's folds.

Slowly, slowly, the rhythm eases.

For a long moment, there is nothing in the world but solid warmth before him, and solid warmth behind. 

Thancred inhales, and clutches their fingers tighter.

Urianger presses his forehead wordlessly between Thancred's shoulderblades, seemingly reluctant to move. 

Gently, hesitantly, he presses his lips to the top of Thancred's spine. 

Moenbryda chuckles breathlessly into his throat, the last onze of tension dropping bonelessly from her limbs as they encircle both of her lovers. 

Eventually, they slip free of his body. Careful hands draw damp cloths over his skin, press their bodies close again.

He knows he should get out of bed, go back to the library, return to his work. But there's solid warmth before him, and solid warmth behind, and Thancred can't find it in himself to leave. 

Urianger leans over his shoulder to place a gentle, hesitant kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Moenbryda carefully brushes his sweat-matted hair from his face, smiling softly down at him.

They meet above him in a long and lingering kiss, and then Urianger pulls the sheet up to cover all three of them, a bulwark against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm what's this a secret entrance to the secret lair of various wholesome thirsty gremlins???? https://discord.gg/d7TZyj8


End file.
